Prequel To : Hidden in the Dark
by PuddingChu
Summary: This is just basically a somewhat prequel to give you kinda an idea about the story  kinda  this is just basically lemon/lime and the prequel is 2 chapters or 3 depending on your reviews! please review and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A prequel to my new story: Hidden in the Dark (someone a prequel)

A howl escaped the desperate beast…He could smell his mate everywhere in his room. It couldn't be true, a worthless person like him with a meaning couldn't have a mate. Sure, he was deeply, deeply in love with her but…she was too amazing to have a mate like him. He hurt her over and over and she would stay by his side. The only woman for him. His crazy scientist…

Suddenly the need for his needle was great.

After rumaging through his dresser, he found it..Devatta…the drug his mate made. Of course she hadn't exactly made it for him, she was a scientist experimenting over his house one day, like always, but this time she happen to leave the red liquid there. He also hadn't ment to taste it…it just smelt so good. Like the smell of roseary dew after it rained and the jasmin flower at night. But With every dose he took, he became more and more addicted…luck for him he managed to preserve it because once it was gone…it was gone and he was not planning on asking Kagome for more.

The demon inside him purred when he injected himself with the needle and pushed the liquid into his veins. Purple strips appeared on his features as the rush of the drug began to take effect on him. Once all of the liquid was in, he pulled the needle out and slumped on the bed, red began to fill his eyes but not completely.

"Gome'." He whimpered inhaleing the bed sheets and pillows breathing in her scent.

'_I-inu!...Inuyasha!' _

Inuyasha groaned letting out a whine when one of their nights of passion flashed through his head..She screamed so loudly that night. Screamed for him..that night. That one night he burried himself deep into her core, that night…they were one.

Unable to stiffle the low growl in his throat when he felt that tight stiffening in his pants. Yet he didn't know if it was from the drug or the thoughts anymore.

Clawing off the restricting clothes, he felt more of the drug kick in when the room swayed and got hot. No. He got hot. Again, he didn't relize he had been panting and clawing at his bed sheets.

Damn. Kagome sure knew what to do to get a Demon horny.

Inuyasha watched his member harder then leak precum. The demon shut his eyes imagaining Kagome was licking the dripping precum from his member, slowly she would take his tip into her mouth sucking softly, until she finnally takes his length into her mouth sucking, licking, swallowing. Though he knew she couldn't take all of him in her mouth, she'd end up gagging on him and making—

Inuyasha whined and clenched his member, pumping as he rolled over on the bed, no longer able to contain his need. His desire.

Kagome needed to be mated and pupped. She was strong for it..she would be an amazing mother.

The beast laid limp against the bed, not because he came, or because he was tired, (demons had way to much stamina for that) but because he was lonely, and wanted his mate.

As he rolled over again, his foot accidentally came in contact with the remote causing the loud tv to turn on. He half expected the news to turn on but in his current state, he didn't care…until he heard them…_**her **_moans. Obiously his eyes became glued to the tv and the sudden relization hit.

He recored one of the times when they were together.

Once more, the demon inside of him roared then banged on his cage, demanding to be let free. And because of the drug making his demon surface some, it almost succeed.

Gripping his member once more, He thrusted in a rhythm that matched the way Kagome road him on the tape…slow and teasing.

"_yasha..p-please your gonna tear apart my insides" she let out a faint breath _

He found himself growling at the tv.

"_you…move….so your…omfy…c-comfy." Inuyasha moaned as he laid on the bed, Kagome straddling him slowly moving up 'n' down on his body and harden member. By the look on his face..he so badly wanted to fuck her brains out but couldn't because she felt too uncomfortable. Right now it was about her feeling good..so she can get into the postion to where he can have her in estacy._

Inuyasha whined at her moans and whimpers, he so desperatly wanted to thrust his hand faster, but Kagome still moved at that same slow teasing pace…so he would follow her.

"_mm…yash…yash..mm' sorry you want me to move faster don't you." He was about to protest but she slammed down on him hard…and she was virgin tight..so damn…it felt GOOD. He was unable to contain the howl that errupted with her jester. Before he could react any further, she sped up, riding him faster._

He panted at her moving faster so he sped up the asults with his hand on his member.

"_nnn! Haa…Gome' thought…nn..you were h-urt." He moaned holding her hips helping her bounce. _

"_It stopped h-hurting a-about t-ten minutes ago, mmm! I-I just wanted to tease you yash."_

The bitch was testing him. Not funny. She would learn.

_Inuyasha growled and flipped them so that she was on bottom, yet he never pulled out of her. Roughly forcing his lips upon her own and thrusted hard…the female couldn't help but cry out. He had her pinned to the bed and began to pounce her, even though he was being rough. It was killing him, her walls were clamped around him so tightly…and the way her breasts bounced in his face…she was teasing him with her body._

"_yasha f-forgive me." She whimpered into his ear but he couldn't stop anymore…he no longer controled his own body movements. He couldn't focus, she screamed out his name as she had her second orgasm. (a/n the tape started in the middle not the beginning) _

_He howled and held her still as he pounded. _

_More…more…more! He so desperatly wanted her to cum again before he granted his own release. Damn, fucking shit she was so tight. Inuyasha leaned down to take one of her pink buds into his mouth sucking hard as if milk was going to come out, moving his hand down her body he teased the bud still holding her in place so as she thrashed on the bed…she still couldn't do much._

"if she was pupped milk would come out" Inuyasha snarled then whined feeling himself reach the edge of estacy. "gome..Gome..GOME!" His body went on auto pilet, he thrusted his hips into his hand whineing and panting.

"_n-no! yasha AAH! Y-you know that's senstive p-please don't— MM!" She was cut of by his lips claiming her own…Soon after he began to pound against her womb, causing another sudden oragasm to come crashing down on her…finnally he allowed himself to release and spilled his seed inside of her…slumping and finnally falling on the bed._

"KAGOME!" inuyasha roared as he came…HARD…his cum shot into the air and he howled…lonely…and angry…his seed should have been inside his mate..

The tiny ears on the head twitched when he heard the door to his apartment unlock…but that means Kagome…

SHIT! This was bad he was about to go full demon that's to the drug and he was covered in his own semen and….  
>FUCK!<p>

He was drugged up….

"Yasha?"

Quietly and quickly he wiped up the semen from his body and put on some clothes, not dirty, but not clean either…

"Y-yeah" he chocked out and looked in the mirror noticing the purple marks on his face were in full color, his nails and hair were longer, and his eyes were red, exept for the goden irises.

"Baby where are you" She asked looking around until he finnally came out of the room. But when her scent his him full on…the scent of her arousal..he couldn't….he couldn't….not while he was drugged…she would know…the final effect of the drug was about to kick in soon…he couldn't….

He couldn't….

"Gome…" he approached her and began kissing her face tenderly down to her neck and breasts errupting a moan.

That's it.

He growled and suddenly for that few moments everything went black.

…

…

…_._

DUHHH I have the next chapter to the prequel sooon so comment what do you thinks about to happen to dear Kagome and Inuyasha!


	2. Chapter 2

_He was alone. Laying in a field of flowers, the trees around him had been in bloom, its petals falling to the ground. Inuyasha was as naked as the day he was born…just laying there._

"_ka-go-me" he grunted out when the wind blew and her scent filled the air. He was unsure if it was because he just missed her or not…or because he hadn't mated her. Maybe his head was just messing with him until he mated her. Connected their souls, mind, body and heart. _

"_Inuyasha?" her angelic voice almost causing him to whimper in pleasure. _

_The female proceeded forward, getting the attention of her lover. He suddenly felt himself harden. Kagome was naked, and boy, she looked heavenly. She were the very definition of beauty, and he wanted to ravish her sensless, to lay her on the soft patch of flowers and make love to her all day and night. Until she passed out from one of the many orgasms he would give her. _

_Sitting up, he reached his hand out to pull her into him but caught the scent of a familiar male…still familiar or not…no one would be around his…kagome…while she was naked. A growl errupted low in his throat but he froze in place when he seen himself standing next to her…only he was full demon._

_The demon standing next to Kagome kissed her body, lips and head. Caressing her like a mate would._

"_Stop it." Inuyasha growled and moved to pull Kagome away from…well, female leaned in to kiss Inuyasha, it was an innocent kiss. Sweet and Full of heart. _

"_Yash…" She paused and motioned to the full demon. "he wants to get me pregnate Inuyasha dear, do you want the same?" She asked with the faintest blush. _

_Did he want that…._

"_Gome…something inside me is going crazy, I can't control it anymore." He growled and the full demon that was once standing by Kagome dissapeared and went back inside of inuyasha. Kagome slowly leaned down to sit on the field of flowers, lowering Inuyasha down with her._

"_Do you love me? Do you see me as your mate?" She searched his eyes for the truth he could not, or would not speak._

_Something began to pulse inside of him._

"_Be my mate. The mother of my children." His clawed finger caressed the side of her cheek…whatever was in him demanded to come out and mark her. _

"_I will but—mm!" she found herself unable to finish her scentence due to the fact that Inuyasha pulled her into a forceful yet gentle kiss. Their tongues dances against each other, but it soon became a battle for domanance in which, he won. His hand slithered up her body to tease the nubs on her breasts._

"_ah..mmm yash, Inu!..wait, no listen" she tried to protested but could not help herself when he got between her thighs. His long sliver hair tickled the sides of her body._

_Inuyasha was beyond the capability to listen or hear anything. She had just agreed to be his life long mate…_

_His mate._

"_nn.." The beauty under him whimpered,squirming under his gaze. He brought his tongue to move along her flesh, dancing past her breasts after giving her both her nipples a sensual lick. Moving down he stopped at her bellybutton, licking and playing with the bellychain. He slowly teased and licked her bellybutton as if he had been licking her core._

"_i-inu honey I have to tell you something!" _

_In one swift movement he brought her legs to rest on his shoulders while his head was inbetween her thighs. For a while he just stared, admiring what was to be his for the rest of his life._

"_d-don't look" She whimpered shaking from fear, exictment, and pleasure. _

_He said nothing…only ran his tongue between her lips parting them and getting a taste of the juices on them. _

"_mmm" He purred, bringing his clawed hand up to her core. His tongue teased the bud on her heat, senting waves of pleasure through her body. Slowly and carefully, while still asulting her nub with his tongue, he slid his finger into her, being wary of his claws. He began to pump his finger in and out of her in a teasing rhythm. _

_Kagome arched her back, her eyes barley opened. _

_For what seemed to be forever, he thrusted his finger in and out, until finnally adding a second digit. _

"_YASH!" She moaned moving her hips against his hand as he wiggled his fingers inside of her…_

_Hmm…_

_He curled his fingers against the roof of her walls as he sucked and lapped at the juices that dripped out. _

"_i-I'm g-going to…p-please yash…!" her hands found their way in his hair,_

_After he added a 3__rd__ digit he sped up his rhythm, pumping faster, never losing speed. Kagome cried out as he sucked on her clit. She could not longer take it, she came, hard. The rush shot through her body, too quickly._

_She whimpered shakingly "Don't take me yash…"_

_He froze, pulling away from the panting woman. _

"_What? But I thought—_

"_Yash, look at your r-reflection in the lake. I don't want you to mate me while you have all these druggy chemicals inside of your body"_

_Drugged? Chemicals? _

_Inuyasha looked into the pond and he was a full demon. Memories flashed in his head. The flowers and trees began to die, while the lake drunk in a pitch black color._

_His lover sat up and kissed his cheek "You've lost control"_

_The lake began to suck him into it, errupting a yelp._

"_goodbye my love__" She whispered and the dark whole…closed up._

"nn…" The beast made an unhappy noise as he awoke, When he came to, he relized he had a very angry Kagome pinned under him. He remembered everything. Her coming home…and him jumping on her in a fit of lustfulness,

God she was so sexy when she was mad. He felt pure rage coming from her…when means she would yell at him!

"Inuyasha, you lieing, evil, syco! What the fuck it wrong with you! Do you know how long I've been looking for that drug! And here you are all dosed up on it like its fucking night quil! You told me you had no idea where it was! Your GOING to give me the rest you basterd." She screamed at him, absoultly livid.

And he was loving every minute of it.

Another pulse shot through his body and he began to feel very, very whimpery…sorry…and sad.

"Do you even know the full effect of the drug yet? You big dumb ass! Demon hormal levels will rise among other things! Such as body temperature and irritation levels. Memories and fantasy's will flash through your mind and what seems to be a long time for you will only be a few short minutes. It can also cause emotional unstableness, over activeness, hunger, submissiveness followed by agressiveness and domance. And— oh no…" Kagome stoped her helpless ranting to stare at Inuyasha's now innocent face.

"yash, honey, why don't you go eat…..and ill try to make you an anidote before its too late" she mumbled the last part to herself.

"but mommy, I wanna be with you" Inuyasha's eyes began to tear up and he hugged Kagome tightly trying to get as close to her as he could.

"Honey im not your mommy…" She coughed and blushed. For a few momented he just stared at her,

"Mate?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it, she was at a loss for words.

"**Mate" **He growled, in the blink of an eye Kagome was shoved against the wall her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands pinned on the wall, roughly grinding and humping against her.

_Oh great…agressiveness…looks like I have to take care of my dear._ She thought and bared her neck in submissiveness at him. He responded by licking her neck then ripping the frount of her shirt and bra off, throwing the articles of clothing to the floor.

He purred as Kagome began to massages his highly senstive ears, she nipped the furry apendage with her lips.

"**gome'…"** inuyasha pulled her off the wall then brought her into his bed room ripping off her skirt before throwing her onto the bed.

"omf!" she blushed when she saw him looming over her pulling his clothes off. Kagome took the time to slide her panties off so when wouldn't rip them as well.

"Yasha…" She blushed and mumbled to get his attention as she got in doggy style, slowly moving her body in a swaying motion, as if to tease.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, snaking his hand up to rub her soft behind, unable to contain his desire for his mate. He covered her mouth from behind and ramed in member into her tight welcoming womanhood.

_Oh god….nnn_ Kagome shut her eyes and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

"**Mate" **inuyasha relentlessly began to pound her body. Gritting his teeth at the feeling of her, she was so wet, so tight, she was his.

He began to give long, hard, and slow thrusts, filling her to hilt. He wanted her to beg. Over and over he thrusted his hips into her, wanting to explore everypart of her womanhood with his member.

"Aahh! Y-yash y-your…p-pre-cum" she blushed hard her breath became choppy and heavy. Thick with lust. She whimpered when she felt more of his precum squirt inside of her core, yet he never stopped his asults.

He had to make her beg. But fuck this slow pace…it was killing him.

Inuyasha sped up his thrusts and nearly roared in extasy when kagomes walls clamped around his member, the head board began to bang against the wall.

But all of a sudden he stopped moving.

"Inuyasha…Nnn if you don't start moving damn it I will kill you!" Kagome half whimpered half yelled. He flipped her on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He began to kiss her face as he stared moving in and out of her again. He felt her body quiver, and he knew she was about to cum.

"I-inu…inu..nn! INUYASHAAA!" Kagome cried out in pure bliss, when he began to hit that _spot_ the one that sent her body whirling into straight extascy.

"nngh." He grunted thrusting his hips deep into his soon to be mate. It wasn't fair. He was a demon damn it…normally he could make her cum three or four times before letting her rest.

**Mate**

Then it hit him, He was going to mate her tonight….his demon has to resenate with hers…so it makes him feel as she would. But fuck…damn it, it wasn't fair.

He was about to blow.

Arching off the bed, Kagome screamed his name when her orgasm hit her. Sweat beads dripping down her body.

Inuyasha bent down to bite her neck and mark her forever as his…to connect their spirits….

But

_She whimpered shakingly "Don't take me yash…"_

Damn her

Inuyasha roared in pleasure, his member pressed against her womb as he came…hoping for a pup. Unable to keep himself up anymore…he slumped and laid next to a fast asleep Kagome. Kissing her forehead, and pulling the covers over them. Tomorrow he would mate her…

Ops….

And he would have to explain the drug….Looks like he's in a whole lot of trouble


End file.
